1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a small sized portable collapsible stage structure.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Portable stages such as puppet stages are known in the art, such as the doorway mounted curtain in U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,150 to N. M. White, a bar is supported across the intersection of two walls to drape a curtain system in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,816 to F. Fishereder. A pedestal supported umbrella puppet stage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,168 to S. Besherse.
It is desirable to have a portable wall supported stage structure with depth and changeable stage curtains providing a variety of stage settings.